


Fight Me

by Silence_burns



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Snow, just some fun witha grumpy boss, reader has no specified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: A prompt “Don’t you dare throw that snowball at me.” with Mr. Graves.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Reader, percival graves reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Fight Me

It hardly ever snowed in New York around Christmas time, so when you left your home in the morning, you watched it in awe, not believing your own eyes. There were still two days until Christmas and it was your last day at work before them. You couldn’t imagine a better gift.

Walking at still night-coloured streets, you inhaled deeply the fresh, cold scent of winter. The walk to your workplace had never been so short. You stood outside for a while, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere, but you couldn’t stay there forever. Your boss hated his workers being late, as well as he hated many other things. That was Percival Graves’ best description you could think of. Of course, over the years of working beside him, you got to know him better and now you even sometimes experienced some almost-human side of him, but it didn’t mean he changed that much. Inside, and not even very deep inside, he was still the same grumpy, demanding boss that had the whole department wrapped around his finger. Even right before Christmas.

Graves wasn’t in his worst mood, although he didn’t seem like feeling even a slight bit of a Christmas spirit. He ignored the Christmas tree near the entrance, the colourful, glimmering decorations hanging from the ceiling and he firmly put a little tree from his desk on the ground with a loud “thump”. It bothered you a little because you were the one that gathered the courage to sneak it there, but well, that was Graves, ladies and gentlemen.

Sitting at your desk and filling up some boring (and let’s be honest, useless) paperwork, you watched the snow covering the waking city with a soft coat. Some kids were throwing snowballs on their way to school or maybe someplace different. You wished you were a kid again – you wouldn’t have to work on a day like this! That was such a barbarity, truly one of the evilest sides of your workplace. And your boss, who had just brought you another pile of never-ending files.

You exhaled with a loud groan and Graves didn’t not notice it, although he usually ignored your dubious attitude toward work.

“Something’s wrong?” he asked, raising an eyebrow with a crooked smirk.

You gestured dramatically to the window with another huff.

“I just… It hurts me so much to stay here today…”

He glanced at his watch, thinking about something for a while.

“Well, I was just going to check one place alone, but if you are not that occupied with…”

“YASS!” you almost hugged him, rushing out from your desk.

“But _this_ must be done today,” he highlighted clearly, moving a little from you, as if he was afraid you would really decide to hug him.

The two of you were close, but not that much. Either way, it took all your strength to hold back. It was Christmas after all, right?

“Sir, yes, sir!” you saluted jokingly before rushing to grab your coat, gaily humming a carol with an exited look on your face.

Graves sighed, already cussing himself for offering this to you.

You left the building of MACUSA jumping your way out of it. Graves followed you with a stern and slightly annoyed look on his face, not believing that someone your age could act like a kid just because of the change weather. Sure, it looked nice but it didn’t mean you should suddenly lose all your maturity.

“This way,” he said gravely, turning to one of the alleys, but you completely ignored his tone, still locked in your little shiny bubble.

After a few minutes of walk, you arrived to the square and a small park. Graves told you to stay there and wait for him while he checked something in one of the old, empty buildings on the other side of the street.

Which you did, happily fumbling in the snow. Sure, it was cold, but it was so beautiful all around that you couldn’t think of anything else. Or almost anything.

Graves haven’t spend much time in the building and quickly came out, crossing the street. He must have sensed that you were up to something - he was an Auror after all, he was trained to foresee foolish behaviour. And oh, boy, you surely have lost your mind somewhere on your way.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowball at me,” he warned you in a very deep, very dangerous voice, stopping a few feet from you.

“Or what?” A truly devilish smile started to appear on your face. “You’re gonna stop me with magic right under the nose off all those No-Maj’s around?”

That was true, people from the neighbourhood were gathering in the park, playing and cheering. They would certainly noticed some direct magic, even casted by such an experienced wizard. Graves seemed to understand this too, but he didn’t back away, instead just glaring at you, promising without words that you would not get away with this.

But you did it anyway. And it felt so good.

Percival Graves was not one to be messed up with. Percival Graves was not one to let anyone act childishly. But Percival Graves, most of all, was not one to ignore a direct insult.

With a mere flinch of his fingers, a pretty big handful of snow covered your proud self without anyone noticing. You stood there for a second, not believing what you have just witnessed, but you gathered yourself faster than anyone would expect. Before Graves could react, you grabbed more snow, sending it in his direction. That was a declaration of war and neither of you would let it get away, your pride and stubbornness pushing you further.

It didn’t take much time before both of you were sweaty, wet, and tired. Graves was looking at you madly and given different circumstances, you would definitely run away from him without thinking, but after all, he didn’t have to respond to your provocation, right? Or fight like he was really enjoying covering you with new layers of snow. Both of you were panting by the end of it, but you could see Graves wasn’t truly mad at you. He shook his head in disbelief that he took part in something like this, but he didn’t say anything. He just gestured you to come back and so you did, going side by side back to work.

You tried to bring yourself back to order on your way, but it was useless as anyone would notice the clear evidences of your fight. Graves, on the other hand, completely ignored the amused looks of No-Maj’s on the streets. Right before coming out of the last alley before the MACUSA, he stopped you, reaching out for his wand and magically cleared the both of you when no one was around.

“I’m sorry, sir,” you uttered, suddenly ashamed.

“Grab a hot coffee on your way to the office. I won’t accept a sick leave before you finish your work,” Graves didn’t let you finish, coming back to his old professional self. Only a small smirk on his lips betrayed him and you couldn’t help but smile.

“Sir, yes, sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> You can also find me at silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
